


First Choice - Part II

by 221B_Marauder



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221B_Marauder/pseuds/221B_Marauder
Summary: Merlin doesn't really care that Arthur is an asshole.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865590
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	First Choice - Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for Team Dragon's bingo card prompt: Rimming
> 
> A continuation of First Choice found somewhere earlier in this series. Would make more sense if you read that one first.
> 
> I tried to continue with the same tone but I've never been good at that.

Arthur was holding him up. He had to. He had nearly collapsed when Arthur put his mouth… _there._

His forehead was grinding onto the back of his fist.

His arms couldn’t even muster his upper body anymore. He didn’t even have the dignity of reaching down to his own cock to help him get off faster.

Arthur has ruined him forever.

Or maybe that was just his brain swimming in a pool of endorphins. His body flooding with an incredible amount of hormones making him want to bend over for Arthur.

_Arthur! Who used to cry when his mum dropped him off at school! Who grew up to flick his tongue at him!_

“Oh my god!” Merlin wailed in despair at the reminder of who exactly he was with. 

And yet he still dipped his belly lower down to better present. To entice Arthur to just please give up and fuck him already. 

Which Arthur ignored completely to keep driving him mad with his mouth! His hands were everywhere, squeezing everywhere but where he really wanted him.

_“Arthur,”_ he begged. “Arthur, I can’t take this anymore.”

“You can take a little more,” Arthur gasped right into his left bum cheek, pulling away from his initial place as if he were catching his breath.

“No,” he begged, “Can’t you just mount me or something?”

Arthur laughed softly. “What _have_ you been reading?”

Merlin blushed, turning his face away on his fist. He read the textbooks, _okay._

“This is the 21st century, Merlin. You’re entitled to a little pleasure.”

He shut his eyes tightly, trying and failing not to shudder at Arthur’s tone, slow and dripping with sex.

“And it is my duty to bring it to you.”

He collapsed then, with Arthur no longer holding him in place. It wasn’t very comfortable. Grass was itchy.

Arthur lay himself atop him, curling his arms underneath Merlin, somehow keeping the majority of his weight off him. His face came in, nuzzling against him as he tried to coax Merlin out from hiding from him.

His breathing became more labored. There was something about being completely covered. He turned his head, nuzzling back and meeting Arthur’s eyes again. Arthur looked alert. His eyes dilated but knowing exactly how to get to Merlin in that moment.

It wasn’t outrage he felt this time after seeing Arthur’s face.

He was caught in a fierce kiss, mouth plundered by Arthur and he melted further. He was apparently putty in Arthur’s hands. And he was far too distracted to remember to care that he was supposed to care that Arthur was an asshole.

When Arthur pulled back to let him breathe, it was with a quick kiss to his cheek before he disappeared back behind him. 

He felt Arthur leave open mouthed kisses onto his lower back before alternating from cheek to cheek. He felt a sharp nip before a tongue soothed it but it was enough to have him kick out a leg and for Arthur to chuckle.

This went on with Arthur relaxing him and jarring him up, over and over.

He gasped sharply as Arthur opened him right where he was, still collapsed onto his front. Both hands spread him apart and when Arthur’s mouth went back to where it was he also forgot to feel embarrassed.

Somehow it felt better than before. Arthur had worked him up only to pull back and do it again. The feeling hit faster this time. Rushing at him as Arthur’s tongue dipped into him and flicked against his rim. Or when his lips nibbled at whatever they could manage to fit between them.

He’d be surprised if his wailing didn’t call someone to look for an injured animal.

With a strength he didn’t think he possessed, he got himself back up onto hands and knees with Arthur assisting once he’d realized what he was trying to do.

Arthur only groaned appreciatively knowing he was going to bury his cock in Merlin. Knowing that he was the reason Merlin was so reactive and there was a significant ego boost to hear him beg for it. To watch him struggle back to his hands and knees only to push against his face and his eager mouth.

He spread Merlin as far as he could again, licking him from balls up to his hole, dipping his tongue to feel him clench and shudder. To taste him and his fresh slick. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at a flood of it.

So beautiful to see him like this, malleable in his hands and not driving him mad with the things he says. Things he doesn’t realize he says that Arthur is compelled to respond to. Unable to control his impulses because of him.

And now he just wanted to get Merlin to come. To prove to himself and Merlin that he could bring him pleasure this way. That there was more he could do for Merlin than just fuck him to get him through this heat.

Heat was not going to be a chore for them to get out of the way, he’d see to that.

It would be an experience and Arthur wanted to be the one to do this with Merlin for the rest of their lives. Wanted to feel him shake in his arms and fall apart and only ever in his arms.

“No, I really can’t do this,” Merlin sobbed out as Arthur swiped his tongue side to side, legs shaking so hard all he could do was think about was keeping himself up.

“You can,” Arthur promised him. “You can. Just give in to it.”

Merlin shuddered again, arms buckling, his face in the grass as he cried out, coming after a few more swipes of Arthur’s insistent mouth.

Arthur didn’t stop brushing his lips over Merlin or his tongue from lapping him up. 

He was delectable like this. Completely at his mercy.

And one more step closer to letting Arthur claim him.

He kisses him tiredly back up his spine, leaving hot shuddery breaths at his shoulders and the back of his neck, covering him with his body.


End file.
